Couple Ring
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: BL!Taoris!Kristao/ "Cincin apa?"/ "Cincin milikku, Kris-sunbae. Kau tidak sadar? Cincin kita berdua telah tertukar waktu di toilet kemarin." -Huang Zitao/ Oneshoot!DLDR#


**Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, EXO member's**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary :** **"Cincin apa?"** **/** **"Cincin milikku, Kris-sunbae. Kau tidak sadar? Cincin kita berdua telah tertukar waktu di toilet kemarin." – Huang Zitao**

 **Warning: OOC, bahasa non baku, melanggar EYD, oneshoot, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur kecepetan, author kumat, typo(s)!**

 _ **Terinspirasi dari Manga :**_ _ **Sono Yubi dake ga Shitteiru (Only the Ring Finger Knows) by Satoru Kannagi**_

 **.**

 **Couple Ring**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi setiap orang, ada berbagai cara tersendiri untuk membuktikan rasa cinta yang di miliki kepada mereka, orang terkasih. Dimulai dari ungkapan-ungkapan sayang penuh dengan puisi cinta sebagai bentuk permulaan awal, lalu jika dirasa kurang beruntung maka akan melanjutkannya dengan tindakan ekstrim yang sekiranya lebih menjanjikan. Seperti mengadakan parade besar-besaran membawa spanduk bertuliskan kata-kata cinta untuk sang pujaan hati, berjalan mengelilingi jalanan kota menggunakan mobil pick up lalu mengibarkan spanduk itu dengan rasa bangga. Kemudian, kalau semuanya sudah pernah dicoba namun ternyata masih gagal juga, cara terakhir tapi dipastikan ampuh adalah dengan membelikannya benda ajaib pengikat cinta atau nama gaulnya barang couple. Biasanya kaum 'bawahan' a.k.a para gadis dan uke akan langsung pasrah diapa-apakan. No mesum plis~ :3

Maksudnya ya itu, mereka dalam sekejap langsung berubah penurut, tidak sudi jika ditinggal pergi jauh-jauh dan yang terakhir, serasa dunia merestui takdir cinta mereka (lebay sekali ya -_-). Barangnya Tidak perlu yang mahal-mahal dan banyak ngeluarin duit, cukup sederhana namun banyak manfaatnya. Seperti sendal couple, misalnya. Irit, terjangkau dan banyak kegunaannya. Selain untuk mejeng dan jalan-jalan berdua layaknya anak panti yang menggunakan alas kaki kembar, sendal ternyata cukup efektif untuk menggebuki nyamuk dan maling, atau yang lebih greget lagi, buat ganjal pintu. Well~ tapi itu dulu sebelum kata 'kekinian' diciptakan. Intinya, Jika zaman kolosal dulu hanya perlu obyek couple sederhana tapi berkesan, maka saat ini kita perlu mengenal tradisi baru anak muda jaman sekarang, yaitu cincin couple.

Cincin dan couple

Para manusia(?) yang sudah memiliki pasangan atau pujaan hati, kata cincin dan couple ketika digabungkan pastilah terdengar romantis dan sweet abis. Namun jika dipisah, seperti 'couple' saja, awalnya memang terdengar wajar, tapi lama-kelamaan entah bagaimana menjadi agak aneh jika tanpa embel-embel apapun. Apalagi hanya kata 'cincin'? Disarankan lebih baik tidak mencobanya di rumah(?) karena jujur, itu terdengar ngenes dan memprihatinkan. It's something broo~ sumpah ya ampun, kedengarannya seperti seorang single yang dipaksakan, atau bahasa gaul-nya jomblo ga laku-laku.

Kembali ke cerita. Omong-omong soal cincin, Huang Zitao memiliknya juga. Tokoh utama kita yang tahun ini berumur 16 tahun itu tak kalah gaul-nya soal barang kekinian. Warna cincinnya perak, ada garis warna emas di dua sisi lingkarannya dengan tambahan ukiran sambaran petir di bagian luar, dan bentuknya sudah acakadul. Jelas sekali karena si cincin telah dimiliki Zitao sejak jaman kolosal. Kedengarannya oh wow sekali ya? Seperti Zitao tipe pemuda setia yang rela menjaga barang keramat demi pasangannya hingga bertahun-tahun. Tapi sori not sori, sayangnya itu cincin cuma ada satu. Singkatnya, Zitao masih single (kalau tidak mau dituduh jomblo).

Awal mulanya Zitao berharap dengan memakai cincin di jari manis tangan kiri, dirinya akan dikira sudah memiliki pasangan atau yang lebih keren lagi, tunangan. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya itu cincin sudah beralih fungsi menjadi bandul dengan rantai perak sebagai kalungnya. Tapi itu dulu, lagi-lagi (-_-) sebelum sang sahabat, Byun Baekhyun, menyindirnya hampir tiap hari hanya karena ia masih betah sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia mencoba peruntungan dengan memakainya di jari manis. Siapa tahu teman-temannya di sekolah berpikiran demikian lalu terkecoh. Padahal serius, Zitao tidaklah jelek seperti omongan orang-orang di luar sana hingga berakhir menyandang gelar jomb-ehm single XD

Wajahnya rupawan. Ia terlahir tampan menjurus ke cantik, tubuh miliknya ramping dengan lekukan aduhai yang menggoda iman, dan yang terakhir aura sexy menguar hingga tumvah-tumvah ke jalanan. Lantas kenapa ia masih jomb- eh single hingga kini? Misteri ilahi. Hanya Tuhan dan Zitao sendiri yang tahu.

Sekali lagi, seperti dijelaskan sebelumnya, ia awalnya hanya coba-coba saja. Tapi tidak taunya malah berbuntut seperti ini...

.

.

.

 _ **Zrrsshhh**_

Zitao memutar keran air di wastafel bermaksud untuk mencuci tangan sehabis kegiatan sakral a.k.a buang airnya tadi. Meskipun tahu ia tidaklah sendirian di toilet dan haram bagi para pria untuk berlama-lama mempercantik diri, Zitao tidaklah peduli. Terbukti saat ini kepala cantiknya masih sempat-sempatnya untuk mendongak menghadap cermin di depan wastafel guna mengagumi paras rupawannya selagi kedua tangan sibuk membasuh dengan air bersih. Dan itu dilakukannya hampir bermenit-menit lamanya. Heran, selain jomblo ia juga narsis.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, seseorang berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti dirinya, membasuh tangan. Pemuda yang tampak lebih tinggi dari Zitao itu diam-diam mendengus melihat tingkah ajaib Zitao. Matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap berkilat keheranan mengamati tingkah si pemuda panda yang sekarang semakin menjadi-jadi, yaitu mengusap refleksi dirinya sendiri yang ada di cermin.

"Kau sangat menawan, Zitao." gumamnya penuh percaya diri. Entah lupa atau bagaimana jika ada orang di sampingnya yang kini langsung melongo, terlalu syok mengamati tingkah lakunya.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kurang waras." bisik seseorang tersebut. Berniat untuk melanjutkan acara membasuh tangannya sebelum tiba-tiba sepasang leser menembus manik kembarnya. Pemuda itu berjengit, merasa horror sendiri dengan tatapan tajam Zitao.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Wu Yifan-sunbae?"

Yah, Zitao mengenalnya tentu saja. Siapa di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal Wu Yifan? Orang itu pastilah hidup di kutub jika tidak tahu. Dia, adalah salah satu pemuda popular di sekolah. Terkenal tapi Zitao tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya begitu digandrungi kaum hawa dan para uke-uke ucul. Keren, menurutnya tidak. Cool, juga tidak. Sexy? Guys plis~ ia lebih sexy. Berkharisma, memang ada hal seperti itu? Lalu apa coba? Apa yang membuatnya sebegitu dipuja? Sempat curiga, Mungkin karena tonggosnya. Jujur, Zitao hanya mengingat bentuk gigi depannya saja.

Selain hal itu, ia benci setengah mati dengan tipe orang-orang popular semacam pemuda berambut pirang gelap tersebut. Arogan, sombong, sok berkuasa dan yang paling parah merasa menjadi orang paling ganteng sejagad raya. Cihh, narsis kan?

"Tidak. Kau tetap terlihat menawan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Huang Zitao." responnya kalem. Mendadak, Zitao ingin sekali pulang dan berendam dengan susu campur madu alami. Tunggu! Apa hubungannya coba? -_-

"Tapi sayang masih tetap jomblo seperti biasanya." lanjutnya tanpa dosa.

 **Jlebb!**

Inilah sebabnya ia sangat mengutuk makhluk keji bernama Wu Yifan. Tidak ada angin, hujan ataupun badai dia selalu mencari celah untuk mengganggu, mengusik ketentramannya dan mengolok-ngolok dirinya yang mempesona.

Secepat kilat Zitao memutar tubuh 90 derajat dan langsung menginjak sepatu milik si pemuda pirang hingga sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kris-sunbae. Aku sangat terharu~" balas Zitao dengan nada sing a song. Setelahnya Zitao berbalik menghadap cermin lalu mengeringkan tangannya dengan gaya seanggun mungkin. Masa bodoh dengan pemuda satunya yang saat ini sibuk mengurusi kakinya yang berdenyut. Dirasa cukup, Zitao kembali merapikan seragamnya yang kusut kemudian mengambil benda bulat kecil berwarna perak yang sedari awal ditaruh di samping wastafel.

"Selamat siang, sunbae~"

Setelahnya ia melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan santai, meninggalkan Wu Yifan yang mendecis lirih dibelakang.

.

.

.

Lalu setelahnya...

"HWAAAAAAA, HYUNG~~"

Hari yang sama. Masih di sekolah yang sama. Hanya beda waktu dan lokasi. Sosok Zitao tengah duduk blingsatan di pojok ruangan kelasnya dengan kedua tangan sibuk menarik-menarik celana panjang milik seorang pemuda manis bereyeliner.

"Hey, kau kenapa sih?! Aku baru meninggalkanmu beberapa jam sehabis jam istirahat siang tadi. Kenapa kau berubah sinting saat pulang?" sahut Baekhyun risih melihat sang sahabat masih saja menarik-narik celana seragam sekolahnya. Pemuda yang kini menggendong ransel warna merah maroon itu seketika mundur kebelakang, tidak sudi dinodai lebih jauh oleh tangan Zitao.

"HYUNGGG~CINCINKUUU~" histeris Zitao dengan suara yang tidak tanggung-tanggung volumenya. Untung jam pulang sekolah, lebih pas-nya lagi, untung kelas Zitao kosong dikarenakan para penghuninya sudah pada pulang. Jika tidak, Baekhyun khawatir dia dituduh menggrepe-grepe paksa Zitao. Teriakannya itu lho, persis anak gadis yang akan dinodai orang mesum.

"Ssshhhh! Tenangkan dirimu, bayi besar. Ada apa dengan cincin keramatmu itu? Just look, kau masih memakainya sekarang." respon Baekhyun setengah jengah. Tangan kanan mulai menggenggam tangan kiri Zitao dan menariknya ke depan, mensejajarkannya dengan wajah si empunya sendiri. Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan Zitao memakai cincin bukan di jari manis tapi di JEMPOL? Ini jari Zitao yang mendadak kisut atau cincinnya yang bertambah volume?

"MAMPUS! Cincin siapa tuh?!" lanjut si pemuda eyeliner tak kalah histeris. Dia ikutan bersimpuh di depan Zitao lalu mengguncang-guncang bahunya tidak sabaran. Membuat Zitao mendadak pusing akibat guncangannya yang terlampau kuat.

"Kau mencurinya ya?" tuding Baekhyun seenak jidat.

"Bukan! Jangan mengada-ada, Hyung." sambar Zitao setelah sebelumnya ia melepas guncangan Baekhyun secara paksa. Pemuda itu lantas berdiri dengan fokus manik kelamnya tertuju pada lingkaran perak di jempol tangan kirinya.

"Sepertinya, aku salah ambil... " tambahnya meratap. Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit diikuti helaan nafas kecil yang sekilas terlihat begitu depresi. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya kurang paham, ikut berdiri dan mulai mengamati cincin yang dikenakan Zitao.

"Bentuknya sangat mirip, ah tidak, ini jelas-jelas sama persis. Cuma ukurannya saja yang berbeda. Tapi, tunggu! Bukankah kau bilang cincinmu hanya ada satu? Lantas ini apa?" ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar. Dahinya semakin mengernyit dalam dengan pandangan mata kini tertuju pada manik kelam sahabatnya.

"Kau menemukannya dimana, Taozi?" tanyanya penuh keheranan. Seketika mundur sedikit manakala melihat Zitao mematung seperti patung. Ia waspada, takut-takut jika Zitao mendadak kerasukan jin karena sungguh, tindakan pemuda itu sering tidak terduga dan kadang-kadang sedikit diluar nalar.

"Di toilet..."

"A-apa? Toilet? Milik hantu penghuni toilet, maksudmu?"

"Bukan begitu hyung. Begini, terakhir kali aku melepaskan cincinku saat berada di toilet waktu istirahat siang tadi. Seingatku aku meletakkannya di sisi wastafel dan ada seseorang juga di sana."

"Seseorang siapa? Hantu?"

Zitao kembali menerawang jauh, mengabaikan omongan Baekhyun yang sedari awal tidak serius sama sekali. Pemuda itu memang masa bodoh dengan hidup dan matinya, dan Zitao sudah hapal luar dalam. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tadi selama jam pelajaran terakhir, Zitao lebih memilih sibuk meratapi cincinnya yang tertukar hingga mengabaikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan apa yang lebih sinting daripada itu?

"Wu Yifan. Sepertinya cincin itu milik Wu Yifan yang tidak sengaja tertukar dengan punyaku. Hyung~ bagaimana ini? Huweeee kau boleh membunuhku sekarang... Aku ikhlas, hyung, tolong~"

Baekhyun berjengit ngeri mendengar pengakuan Zitao yang masuk konten hiperbola itu. Dengan rasa kepedulian yang meluap-luap, dia merengkuh tubuh tinggi ramping milik Zitao. Memejamkan mata khidmat diikuti tepukan di punggung tanda menenangkan untuk si pemuda panda.

"Maafkan aku nak, maafkan aku karena telah menghinamu jomblo terus-terusan. Aku khilaf, nak Zitao. Sungguh, hatiku akan ikhlas merelakanmu pergi jika itu yang kau dambakan."

"Terima kasih bacon hyung~"

Dan ya begitulah, adegan drama picisan mereka berlangsung selama hampir 1 jam lamanya dibumbui dengan tangis mengharu-biru dari Zitao.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan, nama panggilannya Kris. Tinggi hampir 2 meter, pintar, tampan, macho (diragukan), cool, hot, penuh kharisma, aura jantan meluber kemana-mana, de el el. Lagi-lagi penjabaran tokoh yang perfect abis. Tapi sayangnya dan sangat tidak dimasuk akal, dengan berat hati mengatakan jika ia masihlah jomb-eh single. Kenapa tokoh yang katanya seme berjuta-juta umat berstatus ngenes seperti itu? Well~ hanya Kris dan ketidakwarasannya yang tahu.

Saat ini, Pemuda yang dijuluki 'Dragon' itu tengah berada di ruang kelasnya, tingkat tiga, dengan beberapa antek-anteknya yang setia. Semacam sahabat, tapi Kris lebih senang menjuluki mereka sebagai anak buah yang berharga. Dikira, dia seorang jenderal perang kali ya? -_-

Tapi sepertinya tidak hanya mereka saja yang berada di sana. Terbukti dengan banyaknya siswa-siswa lain yang berada di kelas yang masuk ketegori kelas favorite tersebut. Gaduh, bising, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing karena memang saat ini sudah memasuki masa(?) istirahat.

Kris menguap, ia bosan. Matanya yang tajam mengamati tingkah ababil teman-temannya yang sekarang tengah bermain ular tangga versi terbaru. Apa bedanya? Dia seketika mengernyit heran. Sebelumnya dia sudah diberitahu jika ular tangga yang terbaru lebih greget, ada tambahan ular naga besar, katanya. Kris diam-diam tersinggung, mana ada ular naga ikut main ular tangga segala? Dasar konyol.

'Aku bisa gila jika setiap waktu terjebak bersama tingkah aneh mereka' innernya mulai frustasi.

Ia berniat untuk berdiri tapi seketika batal ketika manik coklatnya melihat siluet seseorang berdiri diam di dekat jendela kelasnya. Mata sosok itu menatap lurus ke arahnya, lurus selurus-lurusnya hingga membuat darah Kris berdesir hebat. Namun tidak lama kemudian, mata yang rasa-rasanya Kris kenal itu mengedip berulang kali ke arahnya. Seperti memberi kode. Kode apa? Tunggu! Orang itu tidak bermaksud untuk menggodanya kan? Jujur, tekniknya berantakan sekali. Lebih mirip kelilipan mata daripada sedang merayu Kris untuk berbuat PIIPP -sensor-

Merasa failed, sosok itu bergerak kekanan sedikit demi sedikit hingga mendekati pintu masuk kelas. Kris semakin mengernyitkan dahi bingung, lagi ngapain sih? Masa' menggoda dirinya dengan cara ababil seperti itu? Mana bisa berhasil duuhhh...

'Whut de fuk hel...' itulah inner berantakan milik Kris ketika dengan jelas melihat rupa siapa orang yang sejak tadi berinteraksi konyol dengan dirinya. Demi APA? Tampar Kris sekarang juga.

 **-Plakk!**

"Ouchh! Brengsek! Kenapa kau menamparku, Chanyeol?" raungnya dengan wajah menahan sakit di bagian pipinya yang sempat di tampar begitu kuat oleh salah satu anteknya. Pemuda sang pelaku pemukulan nyengir tanpa dosa. Tangannya menunjuk seseorang yang masih diam membisu di ambang pintu.

"Huang Zitao, sepertinya sengaja datang untuk mencari dirimu, Kris-hyung~" ucapnya dengan kerlingan jahil. Kris mendengus, memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap obyek menggoda iman (ehm) yang ada di depan sana. Tapi sosok itu tetap diam membisu seolah enggan untuk bersua padahal Kris ingin sekali mendengar suara serak-serak sexy-nya yang menggoda. Lagi ? -_-

"Kau mencariku, Huang Zitao?" ujarnya lantang hingga secara ajaib, menghentikan kegaduhan yang ada di sana. Mendadak hening, seperti kuburan dengan fokus mata kebanyakan mengarah ke arah Kris dan sosok rupawan yang masih berada di ambang pintu kelas. Tapi lagi-lagi Zitao hanya diam tidak merespon. Kris mulai gerah, panas apalagi sosok Zitao yang kembali mengedip berulang kali ke arahnya. Gila! Apa sih tujuannya?

-touch-me-over-here-like-this-like that-gegeh- itulah terjemahan mata yang diartikan sepihak oleh Kris. Ngawur sungguh, karena dimata orang, tatapan mata Zitao seperti ingin melumat-lumat Kris daripada menggodanya.

"Dasar tidak peka! Kode, sunbae, Kode~ astaga! Tau tidak sih acara kode-kodean?! Gezzz, para lelaki memang bodoh soal begituan." jerit Zitao akhirnya. Tidak peduli sekalipun semua siswa bertitle sunbae di kelas itu mulai memandanginya illfeel parah. Gila itu bocah, memangnya dia sendiri bukan laki-laki apa? Cantik sih cantik tapi kurang waras.

Lalu Kris? Jangan ditanya. Pemuda sok kecakepan itu saat ini mulai melongo sejadi-jadinya. Lagi-lagi syok menghadapi tingkah si Panda yang aduhai miringnya.

Zitao terbelalak horror.

"Aduh-duh maaf semuanya, jadi keceplosan seperti itu. Hehehe~ eung Kris-sunbae, bisa bicara di luar sebentar?" ujarnya salah tingkah. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Aarrgghhhh, mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya setelah ini? Mulut cablak sialan!

"Di sini saja. Ada apa?" respon Kris datar. Padahal aslinya dia sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa histeris dan gulung-gulung di lantai. Zitao oh Zitao~ kau tiada matinya.

Mencoba sabar, Zitao menetralkan deru nafasnya setelah sebelumnya ingin sekali menyembur pemuda pirang gelap itu dengan uap panas. Di sini katanya? SIALAN! Mau menantangnya, ha? Baik, jika pemuda itu ingin dipermalukan semua siswa di kelasnya.

"Kembalikan cincinku."

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

"Cincin apa?"

"Cincin milikku, Kris-sunbae. Kau tidak sadar? Cincin kita berdua telah tertukar waktu di toilet kemarin."

Satu

Dua

Tig-

"APAHHHHH"

"DAFUQQ, KALIAN PACARAN?!"

"YYAAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH BERTUNANGAN?"

"HWEEEEE~~ EMAKKK... AKU MAU PULANG SAJA~~(?)"

Begitulah. Rusuh tidak tertandingi. Banyak siswi patah hati sambil nyusut ingus sementara para siswa, diam-diam nangis imajiner karena seriously, uke semok kayak Zitao sudah ada yang punya? Anjay! Katanya masih jomblo :'(

Zitao gelagapan, bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri sedangkan Kris diam-diam menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Jelas sekali dia menunggu moment emas seperti ini. Cincin? Tentu saja ia tahu dan sudah sadar sedari awal tepat saat Zitao meninggalkan toilet kemarin. Tidak ada salahnya untuk menunggu-kan? Toh Zitao sudah masuk perangkap.

"Oh cincin ini? Maaf beb~ aku tidak tahu cincin kita ternyata tertukar. Pantas ukurannya kekecilan di jari tengahku." jawab Kris kalem. Dia berjalan mendekati Zitao dengan iringan tangan kiri terangkat, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak yang berada di jari kelingkingnya.

'Dasar KUNYUK! Jangan diperjelas, Sialan!' inner Zitao blingsatan. Mulai geger sendiri ketika Kris sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Niat awal ingin mempermalukan pemuda itu namun ia sendiri yang mati kutu. Tubuhnya mendadak panas dingin, jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan begitu hebatnya dan yang lebih mencengangkan, Zitao entah kenapa bisa hanya diam membisu seperti batu ketika Kris mengangkat tangan kirinya juga dan membiarkan cincin perak di jempolnya terekspos khalayak umum.

"Maaf sayang~ aku akan menukarnya kembali. Pasti kebesaran di jari manismu ya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu..."

Maaf dengkulmu!

Zitao tidak tahu siapa orang di dunia ini yang menciptakan adegan slow motion, tapi sungguh, dia berencana untuk menggebuki seseorang itu karena telah membiarkan adegan nista terjadi begitu jelas tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Kris-menukar-cincin-mereka-dengan-begitu-khidmatnya-

Pria itu menyeringai dengan licik kemudian berucap kalem.

"Untung cincin kita kembar identik, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas tertukar dengan yang lain."

Duh Gusti, permainan apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

Yang warga sekolah tahu, Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao bagaikan A dan Z. Saling bertolak belakang dan sering beradu bibir-eh adu mulut maksudnya, ketika mereka berdua bertemu pandang. Terutama dari pihak Zitao yang mereka tahu begitu enggan jika berurusan dengan pemuda popular macam Kris. Ngakunya seperti itu, tapi faktanya keduanya hampir selalu ribut jika digabungkan hanya karena Kris yang memancing pertengkaran terlebih dahulu. Satu-satunya persamaan mereka yang senasib, sejalur, sengenes(?) adalah mereka sama-sama single atau kasarannya jomblo.

Jadi, ketika tersebar rumor di sekolah jika mereka ternyata diam-diam menjalin hubungan dan sudah bertunangan segala, sosok yang patut diburu adalah Zitao, menurut mereka. Sejak kejadian itu, sosok Zitao berubah menjadi maling yang penampakannya membuat orang-orang haus darah ingin menangkapnya untuk segera dieksekusi. Padahal, demi panda yang ada China sana T_T korban sesungguhnya dari semua kejadian gila ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Terlepas akan peruntungan di bagian awal soal memakai cincin di jari manis agar dikira memiliki pasangan.

Ia langsung khilaf

Mandi kembang kantil 9 warna kalau perlu

Lebih baik sejak awal dia mengalungkan cincin itu di leher daripada berimbas ngenes seperti sekarang ini. Hellow bagaimana mungkin cincin mereka tertukar begitu saja? Terlebih bentuknya sama persis. Zitao bersumpah itu cincin hanya dia yang punya karena itu dipesan khusus untuk dirinya seorang. Ia curiga ada sebuah skenario bodong dibalik semua ini.

Tidak ada salahnya kan mencari tahu?

"Kau gila! Ini pelanggaran HAM namanya." bisik Baekhyun yang berada disamping Zitao. Mereka saat ini berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke ruang ganti club basket. Sedikit info, mereka melakukannya untuk diam-diam membongkar tas Kris agar rahasianya yang memiliki cincin sama persis seperti Zitao terkuak. Kenapa ruang ganti?

Kris adalah kapten club basket dan saat pulang sekolah seperti sekarang ini, mereka mengadakan latihan rutin.

"Sssttt! Berisik, hyung. Kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana?" protes Zitao pelan. Langkah kaki dibuat sepelan mungkin ketika sampai di ruang ganti. Matanya yang cantik bergulir menyusuri tas-tas yang tergeletak acak di sana, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada tas hitam bergambar kepala naga.

Zitao seketika cengok. Seriously, Wu Yifan? -_-

"Itu dia tasnya."

Dengan semangat Zitao menghampiri tas tersebut dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Ia mengernyit, isinya batu atau apa sih? Berat amat.

"Kau pikir akan menemukan sesuatu di tasnya? Ia tidaklah bodoh, Taozi. Kalau aku jadi dia, sudah kusimpan semua barang bukti ditempat aman." jelas Baekhyun yang mengambil posisi disamping sahabatnya. Sementara Zitao sibuk membuka resleting tas dan mengobok-obok isinya. Dia asal menarik semua barang yang dijangkau oleh tangannya.

"Woww~ apa itu? Hairdryer?"

Lalu...

"Lho itu bukannya cream pencerah wajah?"

Kemudian...

"Ada sunblock juga? Really?"

Setelahnya...

"Ya tuhan, ya tuhan! Apa itu semua? Parfume, handbody lotion, peralatan make up lengkap, wig berbagai warna dan bando juga penjepit rambut?"

Zitao dan Baekhyun saling pandang dengan tatapan penuh horror.

"Dan apa ini? Catok rambut lurus dan curly juga?"

Baekhyun seketika memucat.

"Kurasa, kita hentikan saja adegan bongkar-membongkar isi tas itu, Zitao. Sumpah, aku ingin muntah."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena telah mau membawakan beberapa peralatan club drama padaku, Kris-hyung~" ujar Kim Junmyeon a.k.a KETOS pada sosok Kris yang kini berdiri tenang di depan meja kerjanya. Ekspresinya datar dan rada-rada kesal karena mau-mau saja disuruh membawa semua benda nista itu di tasnya.

"Jika bukan karena Luhan yang mengancamku, aku tidak sudi melakukannya." dengusnya pelan. Sang KETOS hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar respon sinis dari kakak kelasnya. Sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah Kris yang seperti itu.

"Maaf merepotkan~ Yixing tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan aku terpaksa mengantar semua barang itu nanti ke rumahnya."

Kris lagi-lagi mendengus dan langsung berbalik hendak pergi, sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi langkahnya. Apalagi sekarang? Jangan bilang kalau pemuda pendek itu minta kissu segala sebagai salam perpisahan?. Hih, amit-amit.

"Aku tidak ingin minta ciuman, Yixing saja sudah cukup untukku. Jadi, bagaimana progress-nya?"

"Progress apa?"

"Rencana briliant-mu, hyung. Tidak mungkin aku menanyakan tentang kemajuan gigimu-kan? Itu tidaklah penting."

Semprul memang, selain pendek Suho juga menjengkelkan. Jika tidak ingat pemuda itu adalah KETOS yang berharga, Kris sudah sedari dulu menggulungnya hingga ke dasar bumi.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya ketus.

"Ah sayang sekali ya? Padahal aku masih memiliki beberapa foto Huang Zitao dari acara MOS beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Kalau tidak salah, kau belum memiliki yang satu ini Kris-hyung~"

Brakk!

Kris secepat kilat menggebrak meja.

"SERIUSAN? Duh gusti kanjeng pangeran?! Mana fotonya, SUHOOO..." teriaknya kalab. Tidak sadar jika telah membuat Suho terjatuh dari kursi akibat tindakan supernya. Mana Kris peduli? Yang penting, fotonya dulu broo ...

"Ada tuh di komputer sebelah. Tapi komputernya sedang di service~" tunjuk Suho dengan dagunya. Mengarah pada komputer umum yang sering dipakai anak-anak OSIS untuk keperluan organisasi. Tapi sayangnya sekarang tinggal keyboard sama PC-nya doank.

'Kunyuk maximal ini bocah bantet.' inner Kris mencoba sabar. Sebelum dia kehilangan akal sehat, dia segera membalikkan badan dan cepat-cepat pergi dari ruang OSIS. Tidak sudi lama-lama bareng Suho yang kerjaannya hanya bikin sakit kepala.

"Kirim lewat email, ok?" pesannya sebelum hilang dari pandangan.

"Aku gak punya kuota internet, hyung~ lewat BBM saja ya?"

'Apa bedanya, sialannnnn... ' inner Kris, lagi.

"Ahh tidak-tidak, nanti boros pulsa. Lewat POS aja ya, gimana?"

"TERSERAH LU, KUNYUK!"

.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari setelahnya..._

.

.

.

"Jadi karena naga bonar itu, kau menolak cintaku selama ini, Zitao?" ucap seorang pemuda tampan bernama terang Oh Sehun kepada pemuda ucul mirip panda. Matanya yang kemerahan menahan tangis membuat Zitao mengiba juga. Tidak tega memperlakukan Sehun sedemikian rupa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia juga korban kejahatan di dalam cerita ini T_T

"Maaf, Sehun...aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa dan patah hati." sesalnya dengan pandangan merasa bersalah. Sosoknya yang tinggi ramping semakin terlihat rapuh -_- manakala kepalanya melengos kesamping dengan mata terpejam dramatis. Seolah ikut merasakan sakit seperti apa yang Sehun rasakan. Tapi jangankan ikutan sedih, batinnya saat ini malah merutuk akan semua kesialan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Zitao... Aku rela kok. Tidak masalah kau menolak cintaku asalkan kau bisa hidup bahagia. Semoga langgeng dengan tunanganmu ya? Doaku menyertai setiap langkahmu." Sehun berujar melankolis. Memamerkan sebuah senyum tulus syarat akan kerelaan sementara Zitao menutupi sebagian mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Seolah terharu, padahal ia menahan diri untuk tidak ngakak sekeras-kerasnya.

Duhh, Oh Sehun... XDD

"Selamat tinggal Sehun, terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini..."

Zitao berbalik, pergi, angkat kaki dari atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat merana dibelakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"MAMPUSS! AKU KALAH TARUHAN, EMAKKKK..."

Sesosok pemuda berkulitan muncul dari balik dinding kemudian tertawa ngakak mendengar teriakan ababil Sehun. Pemuda itu memainkan kedua alisnya dengan sebelah tangan membawa kotak kardus(?) berisi banyak sekali uang receh. Tunggu! Recehan?

"Selamat atas kekalahanmu, Oh Sehun~~" ujarnya terdengar girang.

"Diam kau, Kkamjong!"

Sehun mengumpat pelan lalu dengan berat hati merogoh saku jasnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa uang recehan dan menaruhnya di kardus. Wajahnya keruh, tidak rela uangnya diembat begitu saja.

"ARRGHHHH INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KRIS-HYUNG~~ "

.

.

.

Zitao memandangi papan tulis di depan kelas dengan tatapan menerawang. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas kecil keluar dari belahan bibir uniknya. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak rumor mengenai kabar 'pertunangannya' dengan Wu Yifan dan sejak itu pula hidupnya berubah 360 derajat. Semakin bertambah derajatnya dari hari ke hari. Ia frustasi, Zitao tekanan batin saudara-saudara yang budiman. Hanya karena masalah cincin yang tertukar, hidupnya yang semula jomb-eh single tapi bahagia naik status berlipat-lipat menjadi 'bertunangan' tapi ngenes abis. Ini memang harapannya dulu, tapi demi tuhan! Haruskah dengan naga tonggos itu?

"Huffttt... "

Lagipula, bukankah pemuda itu juga tidak sudi pura-pura 'bertunangan' dengan dirinya? Ia sadar diri kok. Kris sering merecoki masa-masa tenangnya di sekolah karena pemuda itu memang dasarnya jahil dan membutuhkan korban. Bukan karena pemuda itu mencari perhatian dari dirinya atau begitulah. Memangnya Zitao siapa?

Hanya pemuda biasa (menurutnya). Tidak popular. Tidak dikejar-kejar banyak orang seperti Kris (dia hanya buta -_-). Iya sih, dia menganggap dirinya sendiri menawan dan mempesona, tapi itu-kan akibat kenarsisannya sendiri. Belum tentu orang lain menganggapnya demikian. Buktinya, tidak ada seorangpun yang selama ini mau mendekati dirinya (once again, Zitao hanya buta).

Soal cincin, dia tidak tahu kenapa Kris memilikinya juga. Beberapa hari ini dia sudah sukarela menjadi stalker dadakan pemuda sinting itu namun hasilnya begitu mengecewakan. Dia nekat mengobrak-abrik tas Kris (Ztao muntah mengingatnya), nekat membobol locker sekolah dan locker ruang ganti club basket milik pemuda itu, hingga membuntuti Kris pulang ke rumah. Heran, jangan-jangan pemuda itu paranormal ya?

Suara ramai-ramai dari luar kelasnya membuat Zitao seketika mendesis sebal. Ada apa sih dengan mereka semua? Tidak tahu apa jika ia sedang merana?

"Hey Panda, Wu Yifan-sunbae mencarimu tuh."

Zitao terbelalak ngeri mendengarnya. Secepat sinar lampu, ia refleks mendorong kursinya ke belakang, berdiri dan berniat kabur tapi batal ketika melihat penampakan Kris sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Pemuda tampan itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Setelahnya, mengedip berulang kali seperti memberi kode rahasia. Tunggu! Zitao kenal trik ababil itu. Jadi Kris memplagiat jurus saktinya, begitu?

Lumayanlah, Zitao ngerti apa maksudnya daripada respon Kris yang dulu-dulu itu. Mengecewakan.

"Baik~ kita perlu bicara dimana Kris-sunbae?" tanggapnya penuh percaya diri. Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berteriak karena suasana sudah hening sejak awal kedatangan Kris ke kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih, beb~ aku ingin menemuimu di kelas untuk membahas pesta perayaan pertunangan kita. Kau lupa jika kita belum merayakannya secara formal?"

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

Habis sudah kesabarannya.

 _"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, WU FVCKING YIFAN BASTARDD!"_

Semua orang berjengit horror. Gila! Teriakan Zitao itu layaknya monster yang tengah meraung-raung ganas. Pemuda itu secepat kilat berlari dan menerjang tubuh kokoh milik Kris. Tapi sayang, Kris malah menangkap pinggang rampingnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh terguling ke lantai.

"Cincinmu. Dari mendiang mamamu-kan?"

 **DHEG!**

Bisikan itu, tepat menghujam jantung Zitao. Matanya membola kaget sebelum melunak kembali dengan pandangan lirih mengarah ke arah samping. Karena posisinya kini berada di bawah Kris, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya, Zitao. Karena cincin itu tidak hanya ada satu. Cincin itu dipesan dua secara khusus. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku."

Zitao ingin menyelak, tapi melihat tatapan Kris yang begitu serius itu membuatnya tidak berkutik dan hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ibu kita berdua yang membuatnya. Tapi sayangnya mereka hilang kontak karena keluargamu pindah tempat tinggal. Bertahun-tahun setelahnya aku menemukan cincin kembaranku kembali. Dan hal paling mengejutkan adalah ternyata kau yang memakainya sayang~"

Oh really? Jebakan 'naga' apalagi ini? Zitao bosan mendengarnya. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bilang jika mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki anak di rumah? Tambahan, dengan Zitao yang berperan sebagai ibunya. -_-

"Wahai orang gila! Kau itu membenciku atau apa sih?"

"Menurutmu?"

"...?"

Kris menyeringai jahil lalu setelahnya berteriak lantang.

"I LOVE YOU PANDAAA!"

Pemuda edan!

"MATI SAJA KAUUU~~"

 _Hening_

 _"I'm crazy like shit when i feel you for the first time we see each other. Just how i'm falling in love with you, Huang Zitao."_

Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Zitao. Sebelum kepalanya menunduk sedikit lalu-

 _CHUU~_

Menciumnya singkat di bibir. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Zitao dan meninggalkan secarik kertas di sana. Matanya kembali mengedip nakal lalu beranjak berdiri. Perlahan-lahan mundur dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Tanpa dosa sekali ya? Masa bodoh jika perbuatannya itu membuat seluruh murid yang menyaksikannya sakit jantung mendadak. Terlebih Zitao yang saat ini lebih mirip korban tindas daripada habis disosor bibir seekor naga tampan~

Ha? Dicium?

 _ **Damn it!**_

Zitao buru-buru berdiri dengan nafas kembang kempis, menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Pemuda itu mencopot sebelah sepatunya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melemparnya ke arah Kris, sosok yang posisinya baru sampai di luar pintu kelas yang terbuka.

 **BUGH!**

"RASAKAN ITU, NAGA BURIKKK!"

Tepat mengenai belakang kepala pemuda tinggi tiang listrik itu. Tubuh Kris kaku seperkian detik sebelum berbalik, memungut sepatu warna krem milik Zitao dan menghadiahinya tatapan yang super licik. Seketika Zitao menyesal melakukan hal itu.

"Terima kasih ciuman mesranya sayang~ love you~" :*

Zitao gumoh. Dia panik melihat sepatunya dibawa pergi begitu saja oleh Kris. Dia akan mengejar pemuda laknat itu namun sesuatu yang ada ditangannya membuat Zitao mengernyit. Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat wahid, tangan kanannya perlahan membuka dan mendapati foto yang sedikit acakable karena remasannya.

Sebuah foto

\- Diamatinya lamat-lamat

Foto dirinya sendiri. Saat MOS beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam. Memakai kalung papan nama dari kardus dan coretan warna hitam di pipi kanan kiri khas seorang tentara. Tapi ia tertawa cerah disana, dengan tangan kiri menutup sebagian bibirnya.

"DASAR SUNBAE IDIOT!"

Wajah Zitao seketika merah padam entah malu, kesengsem, kepanasan atau apa tatkala melihat sebuah cincin perak melingkar apik di jari manisnya yang lentik (-_-)

Itu adalah kala terakhir Zitao memakai cincin pemberian mendiang mamanya. Sebelum menjadikannya bandul kalung karena takut bentuknya akan semakin lecet jika dipakai di jari.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa keputusannya untuk memakai cincin itu kembali, berakhir seperti ini...

"Ma~ kenapa mama tega sekali mengumpankan aku pada orang mesum macam dia, ma~ kenapa... Apa salah anakmu yang sexy ini ma~" ratapnya begitu dramatis sambil bersimpuh di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tunangannya sedari kecil?" tanya seorang pemuda tiang penasaran.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" jawab Kris disertai alis terangkat.

Antek-anteknya yaitu Chanyeol, Sehun plus Kim Jongin (Kai) saling pandang dengan dahi terlipat.

"Kau bilang tadi siang kalau kalian sudah terikat satu sama lain? Kau pikun ya?" timpal Sehun mendadak gerah.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya ngibul, hyung?" tambah Kai dengan nada mencibir.

"Tidak kok. Ibu kami berdua memang sahabat baik dulu. Akan kupastikan kami akan bertunangan nanti di masa depan."

"Are you kidding me beibeh?" jangan tanya ini siapa -_-

"Sinting kau hyung! Sinting! Ini bukan cinta lagi namanya, ini obsesi, hyung! Obsesi yang menggelora (?)" - abaikan yang ini

"Kuberitahu kalian. Cincin yang dimiliki Zitao memang benar hanya ada satu. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku menjiplaknya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun." jelas Kris dengan dosanya. Tidak peduli sekalipun Sehun ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga.

"Kau mengerikan hyung. Sungguh licik." dengusnya.

"Licik adalah nama lahirku, Oh Sehun."

"Really? Bukan nama tengah?"

Kris menatap datar ke arah Kai sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana. Di tiga langkah pertama, Kris berbalik kemudian berkata santai.

"Btw taruhan kalian gagal semua-kan? BWAHAHAHA rasakan! Recehannya buatku saja, bagaimana? Daripada mubazir~"

Mereka bertiga saling pandang dengan muka datar.

"NGGAK SUDI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note : gak tahu mau ngomong apa. Sy cuma berpesan jgn bawa2 senjata untuk memenggal kepala sy atau yang lain. Yah, sy memang sedikit ababil, mood sy naik turun, jd tolong dimaklumi jika masih belum bisa membayar utang yg tertunda #apaini -_-**

 **Kalian tahu sy mencintai kalian-kan? Love u all guyz :* #huekk**

 **See u ~~**

 **:: Sign. Semarang. 00:35 A.M ::**


End file.
